1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin processing device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-023673, filed Feb. 10, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a coin identifying device that detects magnetic data with a magnetic sensor based on a timing of detecting coins with a timing sensor, and identifies the denomination of a coin based on the magnetic data (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-143119).
There is a coin processing device that adjusts the interval of opposing guide walls of a conveying unit to a passage width corresponding to the counting target denomination, and while conveying a coin between these guide walls identifies with a material sensor whether or not it is a coin of the counting target denomination and counts it accordingly. In this kind of coin processing device, there is a possibility of the identification accuracy decreasing when the adjustment accuracy of the interval between the opposing guide walls is insufficient.